Contents described herein simply provide background information about the present exemplary embodiment, but do not configure the related art.
As a three-dimensional memory in which a layer of a memory is stacked is developed from a two-dimensional memory, a high repair rate is demanded compared to the existing memory. The reason is that when it fails to repair even one layer in a three-dimensional memory, a whole memory needs to be discarded.
In the existing three-dimensional memory, a spare cell is provided in each layer. The spare cells are divided into spare cells for a pre-bond repair process that is a repair process on a wafer and spare cells for a post-bond repair process that is a repair process after a memory is stacked.
A memory die used for manufacturing a three-dimensional memory uses a shared spare cell, so that the memory die may be classified into a fault free die after a pre-bond text and repair process, a self-repairable die, an inter-repairable die (repairable die using a shared spare cell), and an irreparable die. The fault free die does not have a fault in a die, and does not use a share cell at all. In the self-repairable die, all of the faults within a die may be repaired by using an autonomously embedded spare cell, but in the repairable die using a shared spare cell, it is impossible to repair a die by using only an autonomous embedded spare cell, so that a spare cell of an adjacent die needs to be additionally used. The irreparable die is a die which cannot be repaired even by sharing and using a spare cell of an adjacent die, as well as an autonomous embedded spare cell. The classified die is matched by expecting an additional fault generable during a bond process. Availability of the matching completed three-dimensional memory is determined after passing the post-bond test and repair process.